Flores
by Chia Moon
Summary: Era su aniversario y la primera idea que se le vino a la mente fue la que terminaria siendo la más vergonzosa de su matrimonio.


**_Flores_**

_Ryosaku_

* * *

**I premio** del concurso creado en** Ponta Pair Love - castellano** (facebook)

_"Crea tu diálogo para la imagen"_

Para

**Susana**

* * *

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

**Resumen:** Era su aniversario y la primera idea que se le vino a la mente fue la que terminaria siendo la más vergonzosa de su matrimonio.

* * *

**P**asó una mano por sus cabellos, maldiciendo entre dientes. De todas aquellas condenadas ideas, tenían que habérsele ocurrido esa. Y lo peor de todo, es que cuando se trataba de esa fecha, la primera que le venía a la mente era la correcta. Si le daba más vueltas, terminando perdiendo las horas y ocasionando un tremendo desastre de lágrimas, llantos, más llantos, pataleos, palabras sueltas y días de chocolate junto a un no quiero verte más hasta que tengas pantalones.

Y aunque le gustaban mucho los perdones y las reconciliaciones, cuando se pasaba por alto todo eso, era todavía mejor. Quería disfrutarlo, no terminar con una semana de tormento encima.

Lo peor de todo, es que por seguir su instinto de primer pensamiento, estaba pasando la mayor vergüenza de toda su vida y no podía acusar a nadie de ese delito.

Porque… ¿qué había peor que entrar en una floristería y no saber qué puñetera flor escoger, mientras la dependienta se te quedaba mirando con cara de póker, preguntándose si te estabas pensando la idea de violarla o robarle las flores?

Era una condenada tortura porque no sabía qué flor le gustaba a Sakuno. Su novia era especial para muchas cosas y los olores era un tema especial. Odiaba el olor de la ropa sucia. Pero le encantaba el olor a sudor limpio que él desprendía. Odiaba el olor a la basura, pero adoraba el del café recién hecho. Le gustaba el champú que oliera a flores, pero odiaba aquel que olía a manzana. Le gustaba el olor de las cosas dulces, pero odiaba los cítricos.

Bufó. Se rascó el bolsillo donde llevaba el móvil y se golpeó la frente mentalmente.

Iba a ser un genio.

—Oye, Sakuno, ¿qué flor te gusta?

—Ah, Ryoma-kun quiere regalarme flores. Qué tierno.

Ridículo. De solo imaginarse la conversación se le retorcía el estómago. Porque sabía a ciencia cierta que ese tierno era un "mamonazo"* cubierto de dulzura. No por comprarle flores, si no por encima pedirle consejo acerca de su regalo.

Suspiró por quinta vez y se inclinó sobre una flor extraña que no recordaba.

—Son Primrose— murmuró la dependienta—, recuerdan el primer amor.

Clavó los ojos sobre ella, pensativo. El primer amor. Bien. De eso tenía mucha idea. Sakuno, su Sakuno, había sido capaz de esperarle pacientemente, remarcando todas sus primeras veces con él, incluso entregándole la más íntimas. Todo él había sido el primero y, desde luego, ella había sido su primer todo, aunque los demás no lo creyeran.

—Estas— señaló.

Ella asintió y tragó pasando por su lado y encargándose de las flores, regresó hasta el mostrador. En su camino hacia éste, Ryoma pudo vislumbrar aquellas pequeñas figuritas peludas. Pequeños peluches de diferentes formas.

Sakuno le tenía miedo a las jirafas. No entendía bien por qué, pero las temía. La última vez que la llevó al zoo corrió hasta el principio del tren de paseo por tal de no tenerlas cerca, pero una de las jirafas se enganchó con la boca a una de sus trenzas y se fue al traste la cita en el zoo, el vestido de la chica y desde luego, sus regalos en forma de peluche de jirafa o cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo…

—Ese peluche— demandó.

La chica miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió, alargando la mano hacia el peluche más alejado, el solitario, el que tenía una oreja a medio coser. El que le recordaba a él. Porque él tenía de todo, pero en el fondo, hasta que no la encontró a ella, estaba completamente roto.

—¿De qué color quiere los lazos?

Ryoma lo sopesó un instantes antes de responder con seguridad.

—Plata y rosado.

—Oh, bonito contraste.

Ryoma no contestó. La mujer seguramente pensaría que era bonito colocar ambos colores. Pero para él, significaba mucho más. Ambos eran los colores preferidos de ellos dos. Algo que Sakuno siempre tomaba muy en cuenta a la hora de preparar ropa para ellos en el hogar.

La mujer ató con manos expertas los lazos y colocó el peluche de forma que fuera llamativo. Después, se volvió hacia un cajón y sacó una pluma junto a una pequeña tarjeta color vainilla con bordes rojos. Le miró con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

—¿Qué desea que escribamos?

El hombre enarcó una ceja. ¿Escribirle? Él prefería otras cosas. Las acciones le habían dado más resultado que otras cosa, y desde luego, Sakuno estaba más acostumbrada a ello que a cualquier otra cursilería.

No obstante, había algo que sí quería escribir.

Extendió la mano para molestia de la mujer y esperó. Incapacitada de su curiosidad, la mujer le extendió la pluma, la tarjeta y el sobre. Se inclinó sobre el mostrador y escribió cuidadosamente, guardando después la tarjeta en el interior del sobre y entregándosela para que terminara de hacer su magia.

La mujer selló el sobre con una pequeña pegatina en forma de corazón de las tantas que él seleccionó, maldiciéndose por tanta cursilería.

Finalmente, tras pagar, le entregó el ramo, demasiado llamativo en esos momentos para su gusto. Tras aceptar la despedida y una tarjeta de visita para futuras compras, salió con la ligera sensación de comprensión cuando otro hombre con los mismos problemas entró en la tienda. Y fue un disfrute escuchar a la cotilla suspirar defraudada.

Miró en el móvil la hora y puso rumbo hasta el vehículo.

Todavía contaba con quince minutos. Sakuno le había negado totalmente la entrada en su casa hasta la cena y esta solía ser a las ocho y media si él no tenía entrenamiento extra o partido.

Y era lo que tardaría en regresar a su casa.

Tal y como calculó, detuvo su vehículo frente al hogar que ambos habían montado en una de las tantas zonas residenciales, apartados del bullicio y del tráfico.

Las luces del salón, entrada y cocina estaban encendidas y como siempre, las cortinas echadas. Sakuno alegaba que su intimidad era suya y no de los demás, por eso, siempre se enfadaba con él cuando solía andar como pedro por su casa y las cortinas corridas. Todavía le dolía el último pescozón de la última vez.

Suspiró y tras mirar de reojo el ramo y fulminarlo setecientas veces más desde que lo había colocado en el asiento del conductor, decidió que era hora de terminar con la cursilería cuanto antes.

Se detuvo en la puerta para revisar que estuviera en condiciones. Ninguna hoja doblada y la dichosa pegatina, el osito que se viera y que las ramitas no hubieran roto el plástico con corazones plateados y los lazos rosados y plata.

Antes de si quiera pensar en sacar las llaves, algo arañó la puerta. Miró hacia abajo y vio asomar la cabecita del pequeño gato y maullarle. Al instante, la puerta se abrió.

Sakuno se agachó para recoger al gato con tanta atención, que ni siquiera prestó a su presencia o al menos, lo que llevaba en las manos. Cuando levantó los ojos hacia él, mirándole bajo aquellas pestañas preciosas, le brillaron de sobremanera.

—¡Bienvenido a casa, Ryoma-kun! — saludó alargando una mano hasta su cuello y besándole la quijada—. Feliz aniversario.

Ryoma gruñó y se inclinó hacia ella en busca de su boca. Un estrecho beso de bienvenida y felicitación.

Movió el ramo frente a ella, esperando que le prestara más atención mientras él esperaba acoger al gato que maullaba por atenciones.

Sakuno alargó el animal hacia él con sumo cuidado y después, aferró el ramo para observarlo con detenimiento. Una sonrisa cada vez más ancha se fue formando en su rostro a medida que entraban al interior de la casa, hasta que al final, terminó convertida en una incansable carcajada que le obligó a enarcar una ceja.

—¿Qué? — gruñó, dejando al gato sobre el sofá y las llaves en la entrada.

Sakuno se tocó los labios como si eso fuera suficiente para reprimir su carcajada. Sacudió la cabeza y tras ponerse de puntillas y besarle la punta de la nariz, meneó sus caderas hasta el primer jarrón que encontró para ponerlas en agua.

Ryoma revisó la casa. Olía a su comida preferida y la mesa estaba coquetamente decorada, además de que una cajita con papel plata descansaba bajo la servilleta, pretendiendo ocultar su regalo de aniversario. Por un momento, pensó que esas condenadas flores eran una basura, pero cuando la mujer regresó con aquella sonrisa satisfecha en los labios, lo descartó.

—¿Por qué? — cuestionó apoyando la cadera contra el sofá mientras alargaba la mano para coger una palomita de un cuenco ya preparado para la noche de películas que no terminarían de ver. Al menos, él se encargaría de eso.

Sakuno sonrió y le regañó con la mirada a la vez.

—Porque no me parecen insuficiente y veo esto como algo expléndido. ¿Preguntas? — él cabeceó como afirmación, limpiándose la mano en el pantalón—. Porque… tiene nuestros colores. Las flores enmarcan un primer amor— puntualizó, sonrojándose y volviéndose hacia él con la tarjetita y el peluche en las manos tras dejar el jarrón cuidadosamente colocado en el centro de mesa.

Ryoma la observó con detenimiento mientras le tomaba de la mano, besándole los nudillos y esperando. Cuando él retiró la silla para que ocupara su puesto, se sentó y empezó a prestarle más atención a lo que llevaba en las manos.

Primero fue el peluche, dando un toque en especial en la oreja herida y sonriendo con una promesa de arreglarlo. Lo dejó junto a los cubiertos y se dispuso a abrir la tarjeta cuando él se sentaba frente a ella. La chica la releyó una y otra vez, hasta que sonrió y levantó los ojos hacia él, con ligeras lágrimas a punto de escapar de estos.

—Eres realmente increíble, Ryoma-kun— murmuró guardando la tarjetita dentro del sobre—. ¿Sabes por qué me reía? He sido muy injusta.

Ryoma encogió los hombros.

—Ha saber por qué— musitó relamiéndose los labios con lo que podría llevarse a la boca—. Las mujeres sois complicadas.

Sakuno amplió más su sonrisa, dejando la tarjeta en la mesa y levantándose. En dos pequeños pasos llegó hasta él, abrazándole por el cuello y asegurándose un buen sitio sobre sus rodillas. Su boca presionó contra la suya en un casto y tierno beso antes de soltar una carcajada, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y obligándole a fruncir las cejas.

—¿Qué? — gruñó, ya harto de sus carcajadas sin lógica.

—Es que… de tan solo imaginarte ahí, de pie, en medio de una floristería y seleccionando los detalles, hace que parezca realmente increíble y… divertido, en serio. Lo siento— suspiró una risita— no debería de reírme.

Ryoma gruñó y golpeó los dedos sobre la mesa incesantemente mientras ella no cesaba de disculparse y luchar contra aquella risa cómica que parecía haberse instalado. Al menos, la mujer era feliz y estaba satisfecha con el regalo.

Eso sí. Ryoma Echizen no volvería a pisar una floristería en toda su vida.

* * *

**N/a**

Pues nada, más Ryosaku y más premios nwn.

¡Nos vemos!

Pd: Pronto me pondré las pilas con los fics largos, no teman :3


End file.
